cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Zara Adeptsword
Origins Zara Adeptsword was born on Ryloth. Her family were not rich, but Zara, being the only Togruta child of the family, was loved by her parents (her mother adored little Zara more than anything, as Zara was her only child the same species as herself). Zara's older sister Tahiri always looked after her baby sister. Fifteen years after Zara was born, her sister Mezhan was born. Champion Racer When she was sixteen, Zara began competing in Intergalactic Speeder Bike Racing. She was very good, becoming the first female to win The Ryloth Championship, The Orto Plutonia National Series, The Coruscant Championship, and The Galactic Championship. Zara was involved in a huge crash when she was twenty one, she was badly injured, but although she recovered, the med droids advised her never to race again. Life After Racing Within months of retiring from racing, Zara was in a relationship with Zeke Vizsla, but they split before Zara knew that she was pregnant, meaning that Zeke never knew his daughter, Zola Adeptsword. Three years later, she fell in love again, this time with Kai Bauer. Zara and Kai adopted a shy, young Togruta girl called Asara Tentari (who was known as Ari by her friends). They married, and had two daughters, their oldest daughter, Brooke, was born when the couple were on a mission together. Their second daughter Daisy was born two years later. Within a month of Daisy's birth, Kai died, leaving Zara alone and saddened, bringing up several small children. Finding Her True Love After Kai's death, Zara's close friend, Cash Mereel, did his best to look after Zara and her children. He was always there when she needed someone to talk to. Zara found herself telling him the parts of her past she'd never told anyone before, including the fact she'd lost contact with her family and had no way of knowing if her sisters and parents were still alive. A few days later, Cash went away for a few weeks, when he returned, he brought Zara's parents and sisters with him. Zara was delighted. During the inevitable party, Cash took Zara to one side, before telling her that he was deeply in love with her. Zara had realised, when Cash was away that she loved him, and so she told him then. Before long, Zara had agreed to marry him. Another Loss A few weeks before Cash and Zara were due to marry, he took on a bounty hunter job, and left Coruscant, promising Zara had he would return in time for the wedding. Right before he left, Zara told Cash that she was pregnant, he embraced her again, telling her that he would be thinking of her and their future child throughout his job. Cash never returned from that job, he was thought to be dead, even though his body was never found. Zara was distrought, and never quite recovered from losing him. Category:Female Characters Category:Togrutas Category:Bounty Hunter Category:--The Female Elite-- Category:Champion Racer Category:The Alliance For Peace Category:Leader Category:Mercenary